Soul Eater- one shot!
by 00sparkles
Summary: Just a Soul and Maka one shot. Pleaaaaase read! Cause if you don't, i'll MAKA-CHOP yew! ;)


Soul Eater- one shot!

Hope you enjoy!3

"Soul… there's something.. I need to do" Maka says

"What is it Maka?" I ask, nervously.

"I need to do this…" Maka said while leaning in while her eyes are closed. I lean in also. Our lips are less than an inch away. I can feel her breath. Our lips, are inching closer and closer every second.

**!BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

What the hell is that noise? Focus Soul. Maka, the girl of your dreams, is about to kiss you.

**!BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

My eyes fling open. Damn, it was just another dream… I groan and walk to the wash room. I knock.

"I'm in here!" Maka says.

"Are you taking a dump Maka? 'Cause your taking a really long time!" I say, in a kind of annoyed tone.

"Shut up Soul!" Maka yells. I smirk to myself. I hear a flushing sound, then a sound of water. Maka walks out wearing short red shorts and a black tank top. Damn she looks hot. FOCUS SOUL!

I walk out of the wash room to see Soul.

"Damn Maka, it smells terrible! That's so uncool. Use some frebreeze next time!" Soul says.

"Shut up Soul! Your so annoying!" I say, annoyed while playfully punching Souls arm. I walk back to my room. I put on my usual; Red and black plaid shirt with my yellow sweater vest, green tie, black boots and black jacket.

"Soul, hurry up or were gunna be late!" I yell to Soul.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Soul says dragging himself out of his room.

"Here. Want some eggs?" I ask Soul while smiling.

"YES!" Soul says while grabbing the eggs from my hand.

"Someone's hungry." I say while giggling. "C'mon Soul, let's go."

I walk out the door.

"Maka! Wait up! Leaving your weapon behind? So uncool." Soul says while running after me. We're walking to school. No ones talking. It's really awkward and silent. I don't know what to say. COME ON MAKA! Say something! As soon as I was about to say something, Soul spoke.

"It's a nice morning today, isn't it?" Soul says.

"Yeah. It's kind of hot though." I respond. While we were walking to school, Soul wouldn't stop staring at me! I felt like saying 'Take a picture. It'll last longer.' But I don't want it to be more awkward than it already is. So I kept my mouth shut the whole time. It felt like an hour of a walk, when really it was only a couple minutes.

I couldn't stop staring at Maka. She was so cute! It was really awkward for some reason though. It's usually really easy to talk to her. But everytime I look at her, thoughts of me and her, together, more than friends come in my mind. I could usually put those thoughts aside. But after the dream I had, I can't put them aside anymore. She's just so beautiful… I think I'm in love with my Miester.

Class went on FOREVER! Soul continued to stare at me, which made it even worse. When Soul stared at me, it made me feel uncomfortable, insecure. Did I look ugly? Was my hair all messed up? Ugh. I can't even focus on my work.

"Yes Maka?" Professor Stein asks.

"May I use the wash room?" I ask. Soul's eyes are glued on me.

"Yes." Professor Stein answers.

I hurry out of the class and quickly went to the wash room. I splash cold water on my face. I need to focus on my work and studies.

"What does Soul want? Why is he staring at me?" I whisper to myself. I rub my eyes and straighten my shirt. Then I head back to my class.

Maka finally returned. I look into her bright, beautiful green eyes. Damn, she's so beautiful. I wish I could hold her tight, and call her mine. Am I drooling? So not cool Soul. So, not cool.

_ Class finally ended and I ran outside as fast as I could. And of course, Soul followed me. He continued to stare at me! Ugh! I can't take this anymore!

"Soul, you've been staring at me all day. Do I really look that ugly? Is it my hair? Cause it does-" I was cut of by soul, kissing me!

"Shut up Maka. Your beautiful." Souls says when he released. I can honestly say, I didn't want him. I wanted to continue kissing him. I blushed. A lot. And Soul noticed to. And he obviously made a jerky comment about it. "Maka, your face is as red as a tomato!" Soul says while smiling with his sharp teeth.

"Well, you did just kiss me." I say.

"And? How was it?" Soul asks, while smiling.

"It was amazing. Best kiss ever." I accidently say. My hands automatically cover my mouth.

"Oh really?" Soul says with a cocky look on his face.

"Shut up…." I mumble. We continue to walk home. Silently. When suddenly it starts raining-pouring.

"No! My hair!" I say. Trying my best to cover my hair. Soul walks over to me and takes his jacket off and uses it to cover my hair.

"Thanks." I say, looking up into Souls eyes. He's looking in to mine. His arms wrap around my waist, and mine wrap around his neck. He wipes a rain drop off my cheek. Suddenly, Souls kissing me. I felt sparks fly. I… I think I love Soul. I play with his hair while he's holding r my hair.

"Thanks." I say, looking up into Souls eyes. He's looking in to mine. His arms wrap around my waist, and mine wrap around his neck. He wipes a rain drop off my cheek. Suddenly, Souls kissing me. I felt sparks fly. I… I think I love Soul. I play with his hair while he's holding my cheek. I finally release, so I could catch my breath. I smile.

"Never mind. THAT was the best kiss ever." I say. Soul laughs and I join in with him. And that was the start of our relationship.

I Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
